


The Confusions of Young Marimo, Part 2

by Rejah



Series: The Confusions of Young Marimo [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: And a sprinkle of drama, Humor, M/M, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejah/pseuds/Rejah
Summary: After the Straw Hats had left them on a lonely island so they would be forced to get on eventually, Zoro and Sanji are back on board. Zoro doesn't want to lose sight of his goal, but he can't shake off the memory of what happened between them in the anonymous darkness of a cave. And so tension and unresolved feelings build while their voyage continues.





	The Confusions of Young Marimo, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to _The Confusions of Young Marimo_. You don't necessarily have to read the first fic - what's important is already noted in the summary.  
>  Also, those boys are stupid.  
> Have fun! v3v

The Flying Lamb had resumed its course. Everything was back to normal: Nami cared for her oranges on the upper deck, Robin read in the library, Usopp tinkered with his inventions and Luffy occupied himself with food.

Zoro sat cross-legged in the lookout and had been training all day as he had the day before and the day before. The crew had no idea what had happened between Sanji and him on the island and it should stay that way. He didn’t know what had got into him. His hormones had gone haywire. As soon as land came into view, he would grab the first willing woman and spend the night with her. Surely that would banish the memory of it.

A seductive scent rose in his nose. Sanji was cooking. His stomach grumbled, but he didn’t get up. He and the cook had avoided each other as much as they could in the past few days - which was not easy when you were on such a small ship as this one, shared a room to sleep with all crewmembers, and everyone had to be present during mealtime if one didn’t want the captain to look for one and ask him what’s wrong.

Because that's exactly what happened. On the first evening, when they had come back on board, Sanji had come up with a feast just like that. Zoro had retreated to the crow's nest. Everything was so surreal. Sanji and he had been alone on the island for several days and now that they were back among their friends it seemed as if he’d dreamed everything.

But it hadn’t been a dream. When Luffy had finally dragged him forcibly into the galley, wrapping one of his rubber arms around his neck in a stranglehold, he’d caught a glimpse of Sanji and had _blushed_.

Without saying a word to each other, they had decided not to tell anyone. And not to talk about it either. They would just forget it.

Only that Zoro couldn’t forget it just like that. That's why he was sitting up here again, hoping nobody would notice his absence.

"Do you want to be dragged back by Luffy again?" a brisk voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up, only to see the damn curlybrow who screwed up his day.

"What do you want, curly brow?" he growled. Sanji narrowed his eyes to slits. 

"If you don’t move your ass down soon, I'll show you what I can do with my spoon," he threatened, unaware of the ambiguity of his statement. Zoro avoided his gaze.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he grumbled. "Go, I'll catch up soon."

Sanji disappeared again and Zoro lowered the weights with which he had trained. He could not run away from him forever. He got up and stretched. He was sure it was only a matter of time before he’d forget about the events on the island.

* * *

It was stiflingly hot in the galley, the smell of food hanging heavy in the air. Once again, Sanji had surpassed himself and served the crew a three-course meal. As soon as Zoro stepped through the door, Luffy grabbed the nearest meat leg and began to eat it with huge bites - apparently, they had kept him from doing so until all were present.

Zoro silently sat down at the table and picked up a few chopsticks while Sanji was standing behind the stove somewhere behind him, stirring something in a bowl. Zoro ignored him. If he ignored him, that strange feeling would eventually disappear in his chest.

"Aren’t you hungry, Zoro?" Nami suddenly asked him.

"You're brooding again!" Luffy chewed and pointed at him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He lowered his head and began to eat, even though he barely tasted it. He heard the stirring stop behind him and felt it tickling his neck. Was Sanji watching him? The thought left a strange tingle on his skin.

"You've been acting funny for days," Nami insisted. "Are you still angry because we left you on this island?"

"I'm not angry."

"What is it, then?"

"I don’t want to talk about it." He stuffed the food into his mouth. The sooner he finished here, the sooner he could get away. But Nami didn’t back off.

"Did you fight with Sanji again?" she asked, laying a hand on his arm.

"Leave it be, Nami-swan." Sanji had stopped stirring and was now standing right behind him. Zoro shivered. Did he have to come so close? "We didn’t argue. The algae head is just grouchy."

Suddenly, Zoro jumped up, startling everyone around him.

"Thanks for the food," he muttered, his head bowed, then left the galley with long strides.

"What was that?" he heard Nami ask, then he was out on the deck and squinting as the low sun blinded him.

* * *

It was dark, too dark to see anything. Zoro strained his eyes, but the blackness around him remained impenetrable. He opened his mouth to call for someone, but strangely, no sound came out of him. He touched his throat, panic sweeping up in him.

Something clinked in the darkness, like metal falling on stone. Zoro grabbed his swords - but they weren’t there. Where were his swords? He always had them by his side, even when he slept. Did someone steal them from him without him noticing? Impossible, no one could sneak up on him.

A cool hand suddenly touched him between the shoulder blades and he jumped. Was that the enemy? He had to turn around and-

He couldn’t. He couldn’t talk, his swords were gone and he didn’t have the strength to move. What was going on? For the first time in years, he felt a surge of panic again, deep in his stomach. The hand on his back pushed him onto the cold, hard stone floor and he had to let it happen because suddenly his muscles seemed to have no strength left.

From behind, warm breath brushed over his ear and a strand of hair tickled his neck. The hand between his shoulder blades moved along his spine and left a burning path.

 _Who are you?_ , Zoro wanted to scream, but no sound came over his lips. Meanwhile, the hand had arrived at his haramaki and pushed it up together with his shirt. _What do you want from me?_

Suddenly, his pants were pulled down with a jerk. Zoro's breath caught. The pants caught in the back of his knees, but it didn’t seem to bother his assailant, his fingers stroking the insides of his thighs and suddenly he felt rough stubble on the same spot. Someone kissed him _there_.

And to his horror, he noticed that the touch didn’t leave him cold.

Suddenly, something hard was pushed between his ass cheeks. The attacker leaned down and grabbed his hips. 

"Now you will know how it feels." Zoro froze when he recognized the voice. But before he could even try to turn around, the attacker sank into him with a single thrust.

The feeling of falling and a sudden pain in his stomach woke him up. His legs were caught in the hammock. With a look to his midsection, he noticed that he had a fucking morning boner. Frustrated, he rubbed his face and straightened up. A glance at his friends showed him that it was obviously too early to get up.

Nevertheless, he grabbed his three swords which were in their usual place leaning against his hammock and left the cabin. He had slept terrible and there was no way he would lie down again after a dream like this.

His stomach growled loudly and he grimaced. Maybe there were leftovers from the previous evening? As quietly as he could to keep the others from waking up, he crept towards the kitchen from which the scent of scrambled eggs, fried bacon and cigarette smoke came from.

Of course. Zoro remained frozen in the doorway, as if turned into a pillar of salt. Of course the cook had to be awake already. Sanji stood at the stove with his back to him and cooked. He had tied an apron around his hips - ridiculous - and whistled softly to himself. Briefly, Zoro considered whether he should turn around. But he didn’t want to go back to the bunks and training with an empty stomach wasn’t a good idea either.

He swallowed. Don’t be a wimp!, he scolded himself. It was just Sanji. Yeah, some things had happened between them. Yeah, he’d had a more than strange dream about him, the last remnants still wafting around the edges of his consciousness. But he couldn’t avoid him forever. It was better if he just behaved as always and pretended that nothing had happened.

With a pounding heart he entered the kitchen. Sanji whistled on and stirred in the pan. Apparently, he still hadn’t noticed him. Zoro sat down at the kitchen table and waited for the two seconds the cook needed to notice him.

"Is a 'good morning' too much to ask, you boor?" Sanji grumbled as he turned to face him. 

"Not if it's really a good morning," Zoro growled, trying not to look directly at him. Sanji frowned at his strange statement, but since they tried to keep their conversations as short as possible since the incident on the island he didn’t prod. A minute later, a plate of fresh scrambled eggs and bacon was plunked in front of his nose.

"Eat. And then bugger off."

Zoro began to eat, but not without a secret glance at the cook. The crew had tried for Sanji and him to get along better, but that had backfired wildly. If anything, they they avoided each other even more.

Zoro watched the cook out of the corner of his eye. He had _touched_ him. In places he would rather not think too carefully about, otherwise he would betray himself by the blush on his face. At the moment, the cook wore pants that hid what he’d felt in the dark as well as that damn apron.

Wait a minute - did he want to _see_ how Sanji looked under his clothes? He shook his head. The dream must have confused him. But why had he even dreamed of something like that?, asked a small voice in his head. And then he’d let himself be taken by him as if he were a woman. Suddenly, heat crept up his face and he forced himself to stay calm. If the cook would turn around to him now, he would immediately know that something was wrong with him. 

Okay, he’d had an erotic dream. This could happen to all men. And such a dream didn’t have to mean anything bad. If it meant anything at all, it was only that his withdrawal symptoms were worse than expected. Maybe on the next island he shouldn’t just sleep with one, but two women-

"Oi, Marimo!"

Zoro winced when Sanji's face suddenly appeared right in front of his own.

"If you’re just sitting around here, you can make yourself useful!" Sanji grumbled and pushed a towel into his hand.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Zoro growled.

"Wipe the table! The others will be at breakfast soon."

Angry, Zoro stared at him. He had better things to do than play maid for the cook.

"Tch, do your shit alone!" Throwing the towel on the table he left the kitchen.

* * *

"One thousand three hundred and ninety-eight ... one thousand three hundred ninety-nine ... one thousand- one thousand four hundred!"

Exhausted, Zoro dropped to the deck. He had just done one thousand four hundred push-ups during a handstand, much less than his usual limit. Well, he had lost count now and then and therefore had started from the beginning again and he’d also hung a few extra weights on his ankles to make up for the missed time on the island, but he wouldn’t have thought that he had become so weak.

Reason enough to train even more.

But there was another reason why he was training so hard at the moment. The thought of the cook still bothered him. He had woken up again and again covered in sweat during the last few nights. The memories of his dreams had largely faded within the first few minutes, but it had been enough to completely confuse him.

Of course it had felt good. He wouldn’t lie to himself just to feel better about it. But it was a purely physical thing. After all, it was not like he felt anything for the cook. 

But why him of all people? There were plenty of other people on this ship - not to mention two women, one of whom had a huge rack which she didn’t hide at all with her tight outfits. He had tried to picture her when he was jerking off in the morning, when one of those dreams had plagued him again. But he’d just achieved to feel dirty afterwards.

Suddenly, Luffy appeared in his field of vision and he winced.

"Yo, Zoro."

Zoro jumped inwardly. Mostly, the captain was as happy-go-lucky as can be and behaved like an idiot. But Zoro had watched him fight too many times and seen him take the gloves off not to take him seriously. And right now Luffy had that look on his face again, telling him that he was serious.

"Hey," he greeted him back, took some weights from next to him on the deck and continued to train. One, two, three.

Luffy just stared at him, pulling his straw hat deep into his face. Creepy.

"Tch." Zoro gritted his teeth. He knew he couldn’t lie to his captain. He didn’t even want to. But what should he even tell him?

"You don’t have to tell me what happened," Luffy began. He didn’t? Zoro forgot to count. And started again from the beginning. One, two, three, four. He wanted to manage at least two thousand. "But I want you to be compatible with Sanji. I don’t want my nakama fighting."

Zoro made the mistake of replying, "We're not fighting! At least not more than usual." That was a lie. It was true that they didn’t fight. But they hardly talked to each other otherwise. And that was what was unusual and apparently had been noticed. But how was he supposed to fight with Sanji? It was safer if they avoided each other as much as possible. The line they walked was to thin.

Luffy's eyes darkened.

"Don’t lie to me, Zoro. And fix it." He got up and went below deck. An unpleasant shiver ran over Zoro’s back. Sometimes, the captain could be really scary if he wanted to. But what should he do? Sanji and he had nothing to do with each other other than their quarrels. Of course they were nakama - Zoro would risk his life for him and didn’t doubt for a second that Sanji would do the same for him as well. But that was nothing special, he would do that for anyone in the crew.

Not for the first time, he wished he should have kept his pants on. He had screwed everything up.

* * *

When Zoro arrived at the galley for dinner, all the other members of the crew were already present. Sanji commented on his tardiness, but then put the pot of pasta on the table and went back to the stove to get the sauce. Zoro ignored him and dropped on the last empty space between Nami and Chopper.

As soon as the sauce was on the table, everyone attacked the food. Luffy gobbled the pasta down like a madman and Zoro had to be careful that he didn’t lay hands on his plate. 

"The sauce is delicious, Sanji!" Nami praised the cook. "What did you put in?"

Sanji - with hearts in his eyes, this idiot - immediately began to babble about all sorts of spices and ingredients whose name Zoro couldn’t even pronounce. It was not that he didn’t like it, but he didn’t have to butter the cook up.

While he ate, he watched Sanji out of the corner of his eye. The cook still hadn’t sat down but was busy draping the girls' noodles decoratively on their plates as if they couldn’t do it themselves. Couldn’t he see that they were just taking advances of him? He clenched his teeth. If he wanted alcohol, he always had to be careful that Sanji wouldn’t catch him when he didn’t want one of his legs in his face. Even Luffy, who stole more often in the kitchen because he complained about being hungry, had no chance against the cook. But as soon as one of the girls opened their mouths - whether he could make a coffee or bring them a drink - Sanji almost knocked himself over so he could fulfill their wishes as quickly as possible.

What a complete idiot. Wasn’t he aware that Nami or Robin wouldn’t ever agree to go on a date with him?

Even now, a small smile played around the corners of Robin’s mouth. She knew full well that Sanji had a crush on her and that he would do anything for her. And yet she didn’t stop him from filling her plate with food and pour tea for her.

Why did it bother him like that? He’d always made fun of Sanji for stuff like this.

His fingers clutched the cutlery. Nami tapped Sanji on the shoulder, said something. Zoro couldn’t hold back anymore.

"Sit down, you idiot!" he blurted out. Astonished, half of the crew looked at him - Nami and Robin looked surprised and even Chopper stared at him. The rest continued to fight for the food.

Sanji put his hands on his hips.

"I can’t sit down until everyone has something to eat," he reprimanded him as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Luffy is already on his third serving and you’re still putting food on the girls’ plates," Zoro said pointing at Luffy, whose stomach was already rounding. "If you go on like that, there's nothing left for you!"

Sanji's eyebrow twitched. Then he grinned.

"Oh, are you worried about me, Marimo?" he jeered. Zoro's grip on the cutlery became even tighter.

“Don’t say bullshit like that, curly brow!” He wished he could have said something else, something clever, so that Sanji would get angry and they could squabble as usual. But unfortunately, the chef had hit his mark directly with his statement. Annoyed, he shoveled noodles into himself and then stood up with a jerk.

"Hey, you didn’t eat up!" Sanji called after him. He could feel the astonished looks of the others burning on his back. No surprise - nobody in the crew left food; either because of Sanji's cooking skills or because they were afraid that they wouldn’t be able to get enough because of Luffy's bottomless stomach.

Angry, Zoro went to the stern of the Flying Lamb. He hadn’t been worried about the idiotic cook. Picking up one of his heavier weights, he began to train. It had only bothered him that Sani would let himself be leaded on by those women. Four, five, six. He raised his weight. Nami and Robin just took advantage of him. Twelve, thirteen, fourteen. But why should he even care? It wasn’t his problem if Sanji let them. Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one.

Sanji, standing in the kitchen and making scrambled eggs for him. Twenty- no, shit, he had lost count.

"Damn!" He clenched his teeth, wanted to continue counting, starting from scratch again. But again and again he got confused, distracted by his thoughts of the cook. He threw the weight away. The bottom of the ship crunched threateningly.

Ever since they had been on this fucking island, his mind had been circling around the cook. He simply couldn’t get them out of his head. Sanji, standing in the kitchen, his back turned to him. Sanji, standing smoking on the rail and staring at the sea. Who was a worthy match, someone with whom he could fight, someone on whom he could always rely.

Sanji, who had lain beneath him and hugged him in the dark. 

He felt the familiar heat gather in his stomach and involuntarily remembered the dream he’d had during the night. His face burned with shame. He was not gay!

As soon as he had thought the fateful word, he shook himself and grabbed his weights again. He just needed it like yesterday, that was all. Dreams didn’t mean anything. And Sanji had been available and apparently willing. If someone was gay, then it was the curly brow!

* * *

Hours later, after finishing his training, Zoro went into the kitchen. His training usually relaxed him, but this time it had been a right ordeal. Since he had constantly lost count, he’d had to start over again several times. Now his muscles felt taut.

Why was the cook so calm all the time? Was he the only one who racked his brain about it? He opened the fridge, hoping to find something edible in it, but unfortunately there wasn’t any prepared food in it. Bit by bit he opened and ransacked all the cabinets. He stumbled over some sake bottles, but resisted the temptation. Alcohol wouldn’t do him any good, he wanted to keep a clear head.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on a pack of cigarettes lying half-opened next to a lighter on the counter. Sanji must have left it there as he left the kitchen.

Was that the cook’s secret? After all, he smoked like a chimney. He smoked after a good fight, after dinner and in the evening when the day was over. Was he always so relaxed because of that?

He pulled one of the cigarettes out of the pack. He had never smoked, always having avoided it, so as not to harm his body. But one wouldn’t hurt. He wasn’t afraid of becoming addicted, he was not so weak after all.

Holding the cigarette between two fingers, as he had seen the cook do, he reached for the lighter. How did that work? Did he light the cigarette and put it in his mouth or the other way around? He tried to remember how Sanji always did it, eventually settling for the latter.

The cigarette felt strangely alien in his mouth. He tried not to push his tongue against it as he fumbled with the lighter, which refused to spark.

"Tch, it can’t be that hard! Damn thing-"

Suddenly, one hand reached around him and lit the cigarette with another lighter. Zoro almost dropped it in shock.

"The lighter is broken, so I’ve brought a new one," Sanji whispered in his ear. "Since when do you smoke?"

Zoro didn’t answer, but stood as still as a statue. Sanji's breath brushed his neck. He smelled a bit like smoke.

"Since ... now?" he said lamely.

Sanji laughed softly and then took the cigarette out of his mouth. Zoro forced himself to turn around. The cook pulled on the cigarette he had just had in his mouth. Zoro watched as he slowly blew out the smoke, right into his face. He coughed.

"What do you want here, Marimo?" Sanji asked, suddenly serious again.

Zoro didn’t answer, but tried to move past him, but Sanji was faster. His arm reached out and cut him off.

"What the shit, curlybrow?" He grabbed his arm and pushed him away without much effort. Sanji might be a good fighter, but when it came to mere muscle power, Zoro was still far ahead.

"We have to talk."

"Talk - did Luffy berate you, too?" Something in Sanji's expression told him that he had just hit the mark. Zoro gritted his teeth. "There's nothing to talk about, okay?" he said.

"I disagree." Then Zoro realized aghast that Sanji was actually just turning a little red. Immediately, he exploited it to pull himself out of the noose.

"Oh, so you liked it?" he sneered, a nasty grin on his face. "Didn’t think you would like to be taken like a woman when you’re always so crazy about the women."

Sanji's eyebrow twitched, but he remained surprisingly calm. Zoro had hoped to break down his reserve with his commentary.

"Didn’t you?" Sanji replied. "You started all this stuff, after all."

"But just because-" Zoro clapped his hand over his mouth before he could get himself into a jam. He wished Sanji would finally stop talking about it. He took a deep breath. "Doesn’t matter. It won’t happen again."

He pushed past the cook who was still calmly pulling on his cigarette.

"And if I had nothing against a second time?"

Zoro froze in the middle of the movement, just a step away from the door. Sanji looked at him, smoke curling up from his cigarette. He needed a moment to find words.

"What did you say?"

Sanji blew out the smoke.

“You heard me, Marimo."

He had to leave. That was certainly one of his stupid dreams that played a trick on him, the behavior of the cook could not be explained otherwise. Only that this wasn’t a dream.

He needed at least two women as soon as they were back on land.

But that could take some time.

Sanji went up to him. Casual, as if he had just asked him what he wanted to eat and not if they should do it together. A second time.

Sanji stopped behind him. His breath blew hot over his neck as he whispered, "Do you think I don’t realize how you're staring at me all the time?"

Zoro's hackles rose. He swallowed. His legs trembled as if they couldn’t decide whether to run away or get him to turn around. And suddenly he felt Sanji's fingertips brush against his neck.

One second. That was the time he needed to shit on the consequences. He grabbed Sanji's hand which was still on his neck and pulled him with a jerk to himself. Sanji gasped in shock as he was roughly pressed against the wall beside the still open kitchen door. With one hand gripping Sanji's hair, Zoro shoved his tongue into his mouth.

God, it felt so good. Sanji tasted lightly of tobacco. Heat accumulated in his stomach and he pressed even closer to the cook, who squirmed under his hard grip. Sanji groaned, but the sound was muffled. Zoro felt Sanji's free hand move over his back, leaving a tingling trail there.

Suddenly, Sanji tore himself away from him.

"The - the door!" he exclaimed. Zoro released him for a moment to close the door and turned the key around. Then he looked back at Sanji.

The cook was leaning against the wall, his face flushed, his usually well-combed hair disheveled. Zoro swallowed. It was late at night, nobody would disturb them here. He could do with him what he wanted.

He quickly bridged the short distance that separated them both. Sanji didn’t move as he buried his hand in his hair and pulled it lightly. Lowering his head, he kissed him where his neck and shoulders met. Sanji shuddered. Zoro grinned; his tongue came out and licked the cook's salty skin. Sanji's hands went on his hips, pulling his shirt out of the haramaki and then over his head. Even before the piece of fabric fell to the ground, Zoro grabbed him again and kissed him hard. Sanji's mouth under his felt soft, but the short stubble and the small, ridiculous beard scratched his face.

Zoro ran his free hand over Sanji's shoulders and then over his back until he finally came to rest on his ass. His fingers squeezed softly, then they moved forward, stroking feather-light over the tent of his pants.

Sanji's breath hitched.

Zoro couldn’t wait anymore. Frantically, he fumbled with the belt as Sanji's hands distracted him. When he finally got it open, he tore the button out of its hole and pulled down the zipper. He didn’t wait for Sanji to get rid of his pants, but shoved his hand right into them. Sanji gasped and hid his face in Zoro's crook.

Sanji was already completely hard. Zoro risked a look down, but he couldn’t get a good look through the layers of fabric. The last time it had been so completely dark that he had not seen anything. Now his hand wrapped around Sanji's hot throbbing cock and slowly began to rub.

Sanji made some indistinct noises in the crook of his neck. Zoro grinned as the cook began to rub against him; apparently, he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t control himself. With a single movement, he grabbed one of his hands, holding Sanji close to him, and shoved it down, to his own cock. Sanji's hand trembled slightly as he closed his hand around the head.

"Come on," Zoro whispered in his ear. He was almost dizzy with lust and if the cook didn’t do something soon, he would go crazy. Sanji nodded barely at his neck.

His hands were soft and free from calluses. They didn’t feel like a man's and it felt very different from when he did it himself.

Sanji slid his fingers over the head and dipped briefly into the slit where some liquid had already gathered, then his hand stroked all the way down his length. Zoro could not help but twitch his hip forward and push into his warm hand.

Sanji's pants hung below his knees and he wiggled his legs to get rid of them. The sudden touch of his bare legs on Zoro's pants sent a tingling sensation over his spine. Sanji turned his head slightly and Zoro shuddered as he ran his tongue over his earlobe. It was warm and wet and Sanji's excited panting was so close to his ear. With a fluid motion, he grabbed his chin and kissed him. Sanji groaned and pressed closer to him, and Zoro pushed him harder against the wall, his hips rhythmically thrusting into Sanji's warm hand.

His free hand slid over Sanji's round ass and then dipped deeper, between his ass cheeks. He felt him tense, Sanji's own hand still holding his cock, waiting and being nervous.

It was a strange feeling to touch someone there. Zoro couldn’t imagine that it felt good, but after a moment Sanji pressed himself against his finger, his ears hot with shame.

"Do you like that?" Zoro whispered in his ear. Sanji didn’t answer, but he started to plant wet kisses on his neck.

Zoro began to press gently against the muscle ring, his fingertip dipping only a few millimeters into him. Remembering something, he pulled his hand back to moisten it with his tongue and when he returned to the spot with wet fingers he thought he heard Sanji murmuring, "Oh god ..."

Slipping deeper with each movement, he finally sank his entire finger in him. Sanji groaned and squirmed under him and it was almost enough to push him over the edge. Soon, he pushed a second finger in, both of them dipping into Sanji’s ass in a slow rhythm.

With a fluid motion, he took off his pants and lifted one of Sanji's legs. His fingers slid out of him. Sanji clung to his shoulders.

Zoro cupped Sanji's firm buttocks with both hands and sank into him with one hard thrust. Sanji gave a shout. Zoro clenched his teeth. Had he been this tight the last time they had done this? He couldn’t hold back, but dragged his cock out again, just to push into him again in the next moment. Sanji buried his face in the crook of his neck, his hands clawing at him.

Zoro didn’t care about taking it slow and immediately built a fast, hard rhythm. Sanji was just too tight, too hot. It burned a bit, but he was just too excited to worry about it. Sanji raised his head, struggling to say something between the hard thrusts. 

"Please ... please slow down," he gasped, his cheeks flushed, his mouth open. Tears had gathered in the corners of his eyes. Zoro responded to his request, if only a little bit. He shifted his weight and raised his other leg so that Sanji hugged his hips with his legs, then kissed him. Sanji returned the kiss almost desperate. Soon their kisses deepened and Zoro shoved his tongue into his mouth.

He felt his balls contract. With one hand, he reached between their bodies and embraced Sanji's throbbing cock. The cook gasped as he rubbed it once or twice and suddenly he felt a warm liquid spurting on his hand and stomach. Sanji slumped over him and he redoubled his efforts, thrusting into him fast and hard a few more times and followed him, eyes tight, one hand gripping Sanji's ass tightly. Together they sank to the ground.

It took him a moment to think straight again.

Then he realized that Sanji was covering his shoulder with kisses. He let it happen, after all, it wasn’t unpleasant.

Finally, it was too uncomfortable on the ground. He pushed Sanji away and got up, buttoning his pants up. Sanji was still lying on the floor, leaning half against the wall. He looked at him with half-closed eyes, a small grin on his face.

"Didn’t you say it wouldn’t happen again, Marimo?" he asked, still smiling as Zoro picked up his shirt from the floor. Zoro grinned back.

"I don’t mind as long as we're at sea," he said and walked over to the kitchenette. He opened one of the cupboards and took out one of the sake bottles. Now he could relax again. When he turned back, he saw the look on Sanji's face.

"What do you mean, ‘while we're at sea’?" he asked tensely. Zoro opened the sake with a wave of his hand and took a long sip.

"Until the next island of course." Why was the cook staring at him like that?

"Are you telling me you just fucked me because I was available?" Sanji's face reddened again, but this time not with shame or excitement.

"Of course, what else!" All color disappeared from Sanji's face. He scrambled to his feet, grabbed his pants and began to get dressed. Zoro stood by, confused. What did the cook want from him? Sanji looked up. His hair was disheveled, his tie loose and his shirt crumpled.

"Out of my kitchen," he muttered as he patted himself down in search of a cigarette. Zoro took another sip from the bottle.

"What's your problem, curlybrow?"

"I said out!" Sanji snapped. He raised one of his legs, threatening him.

Zoro's hand tightened around his sword. Good sex, something to drink and then a fight with the curly brow, that sounded perfect to him. He grinned nastily.

"Well, do it," he challenged him. "If you dare to."

He barely saw the kick coming; with a lightning-fast movement, he drew his sword and parried. Sanji whirled around him, one hard kick at a time, Zoro blocking each of them with the blunt side of his sword.

"What's up, cook? You are so slow!" he fired at him and just then Sanji met one of his shoulder blades. Zoro gasped but remained steady under the pressure. His hand jerked out and grabbed Sanji's foot. "Did I fuck you too hard?"

Their eyes met. Sanji's eyes flashed angrily at him.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Sanji? Zoro?" It was Chopper. "What's going on, why did you lock the door?"

Zoro released his foot and Sanji slowly lowered it to the ground.

"It’s alright, Chopper." The cook sounded exhausted. "You can go back to sleep." 

Both waited a few moments before they heard the soft tap of Chopper’s hooves, which slowly moved away. Sanji went to the door and turned the key.

"Now get out of here," he said. He avoided Zoro's gaze. Something about the way Sanji didn’t look at him made Zoro feel uncomfortable. He hesitated a moment and almost said something, but then he walked past him with long strides and left him alone in the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, Zoro lay on the deck in the shade of Nami's orange trees. He had his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed. He felt better since he did it with Sanji. As if he had previously been under extreme pressure and had found an outlet.

He thought back to the previous evening and a grin crept on his lips. The cook had been like butter in his hands. He had only had to touch him here and there, to tease him a little with his tongue, and he could have done practically everything with him. And how he had clung to him …

He frowned. And then everything had gone wrong. Was it something he’d said or done? He couldn’t imagine that. They used to throw all sorts of insults at each other; Sanji was not that sensitive. If something didn’t sit well with him, he’d tell. Or better yet, he’d show him with the hard sole of his shoes. Zoro liked that about him. 

What was it then? If he remembered correctly, Sanji had only freaked out when he - dumbfounded, he opened his eyes and squinted into the sun. He had told him that they could do it while they were at sea. When no one else was available.

Was that why he got so angry? Had he hurt his vanity? For Sanji was vain, though he would never admit it; but who wore a complete suit with a tie on a pirate ship?

The door leading to the deck suddenly opened and he heard Sanji call them to lunch. He probably wouldn’t be able to do it again with the cook soon, he thought sullen. So only his hand would accompany him to the next island. And a good bottle of sake.

He was the last one to arrive in the kitchen and dropped onto his usual seat. This time around, he would just ignore the cook’s drivel around the women, defend his food against Luffy and then get the liquor out of the pantry.

There was fish, rice and ... green beans. He hated beans. The cook knew that. Annoyed, he looked at him. Was that his way of paying him back, whatever he had done to him? While Sanji served Robin, he pushed the beans aside with his fork.

"Don’t you dare not to eat that, Marimo!" Sanji snapped at him immediately, spoon in hand.

"I hate beans!"

"Stop whining, mosshead!" Sanji hit him on the head with the wooden spoon.

"Are you crazy?" Zoro snapped, rubbing his head. "Luffy can have mine." He pushed the beans onto Luffy's plate, where they were devoured in seconds. "You know very well that I hate this stuff!"

"Then do what you want!" Sanji hissed at him and sat down next to Robin. Zoro looked at him in surprise. It was unusual for the cook to give in.

The others at the table looked nervously between the two. Chopper stared at him with wide eyes. Only Luffy continued to eat, but Zoro knew the Captain never missed anything. Well, except for what had happened on the island.

The food tasted fantastic, as it did every day, but he still had to choke it down. Somehow he had lost all appetite. When he finally stood up - again as the first one - he hadn’t finished eating yet, but this time Sanji said nothing.

He noticed immediately that someone was following him. When he was out of earshot, he stopped. 

"What do you want, Chopper?"

He’d always had a weakness for their youngest member. He hoped he hadn’t heard anything from the previous evening.

"Talk to you," Chopper said nervously. Zoro sighed.

"Not here." He went on without turning back. Chopper silently followed him to the doctor's office. He waited for him to close the door behind him.

"So. What do you want to talk about?" he asked him.

Chopper immediately blurted everything out..

"What happened yesterday?" He stared at him with big wide eyes. Zoro tried not to soften, but that was really hard with this kid.

"Nothing important," he tried to dodge the topic.

"Why did you lock the door, then?"

Images of Sanji and him shot through his head and he instantly blushed.

"You don’t want to know that." He struggled for a calm tone. Chopper didn’t look him in the eye.

"Since ... since you were alone on the island, both of you behave strange. And since yesterday it’s gotten worse. We just wanted you to get along!" he cried. Zoro clenched his teeth and tried to stand firm but failed. Embarrassed, he patted Chopper on the shoulder.

"All right, all right, no need to cry!"

"I'm not crying, asshole!" Chopper sniffed.

"Sure." Zoro touched his forehead. "Well, the cook and I have a few problems right now that we need to work out with each other. But you don’t have to worry about that, okay?"

Chopper looked at him with wet eyes.

"What kind of problems?"

Did he have to ask him that? How was he supposed to explain that to him?

"I - well - that's hard to explain." Zoro didn’t look at him.

"Try it. Please." Chopper snuffled noisily.

Zoro slumped down. He just couldn’t refuse the kid anything.

"I'm not sure, either," he mumbled. "I - we slept together."

Chopper fainted.

Zoro dived forwards and just managed to catch him, Chopper’s face frozen with a shocked expression. Zoro laid him on the patient bed and waited until he slowly came to himself. Chopper blinked at him, confused.

"You have - really - when?" He stammered.

"To be honest, we even did it twice," Zoro confessed. Chopper rolled his eyes and fainted again.

The second time he came to, Zoro wisely held his tongue and waited until Chopper had calmed down enough for him to speak again.

"So ... Sanji and you," Chopper began as a faint blush became visible through his fur, "So you two are a couple?" Zoro stared at him, aghast.

"What? How did you get that from what I said?"

"Well, you said-"

"That we did it, yes!" Zoro interrupted him. "But we aren’t a couple! Do I look gay?"

Chopper looked confused.

"But why do you have ... you know?" He didn’t want to explain that to him.

"It just happened, okay?" Zoro ruffled his hair vigorously. "It doesn’t mean anything. But somehow he’s mad at me and I don’t know why! Yesterday we have - I mean, yesterday everything went great and suddenly he gets really angry and throws me out! I just don’t get it!"

Exhausted, he dropped on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You really don’t know why?" Chopper asked into the silence. Suddenly, he sounded serious. Zoro just shook his head. "How do you feel when you think about him?" Chopper asked.

Angry. Confused. Excited.

"Not good," Zoro finally answered.

"Have you ever thought that you could be in love with him?" With a jerk, he sat up and stared at Chopper.

"Didn’t you listen to me? I'm not gay!"

"Still, you slept with him. Twice."

Zoro's jaw dropped.

"But that was just because - because he was there and I just needed it-"

"Stop, stop, I don’t want to know that much!" Chopper clapped his hands over his face. Zoro's breathing was heavy, his heart racing. Chopper looked at him seriously and put one of his hooves on his shoulder.

“Don’t think about that he’s a man. I'm not a human either and yet we’re nakama! What does that matter? The important thing is what's in here!" He put his other hoof on Zoro’s chest.

Zoro's hands on the mattress of the patient's bed tensed. Could the solution be that easy? He put an arm around Chopper and buried his face in his fur.

He was really in deep shit.

* * *

Since talking to Chopper, Zoro's thoughts had been centered around the cook. He had been dishonest to himself, even though he had always been so proud of knowing himself best. With all strengths and weaknesses.

He was training on the ship’s deck. Nami and Robin lay in their lounge chairs, one studying a map, the other a book. Sanji came over to them, balancing a tray of iced drinks on one hand.

The word 'gay' still sat heavy in his stomach. But when he thought of the other men on their ship - Luffy, Usopp - then he sensed no more than the deep friendship that bound them all together. He would rather throw himself over the railing than think about such things with them any further.

With the curlybrow, it was different. As he continued the training, he watched him out of the corner of his eye. Maybe the cook was a little more feminine than the others. With his long legs he could pretty much keep up with every woman. He was rather dainty built. But the beard - no, he wasn’t confused, he was fully aware that he was a guy and still had the hots for the cook. It was hard to miss.

His thoughts slipped back into areas he preferred to avoid when the others were present. He concentrated on his training for a moment, holding out one of his heavy weights and slowly drawing it back to himself. Sweat was gathering on his forehead.

He’d only had some sexual dreams since they sailed off the island. He thought back to it with a shudder. Doing it with a guy was one thing. But to be taken by one? No way. That was too much. He wasn’t a woman!

But Sanji had apparently enjoyed it. Once again, Zoro's eyes slid to the cook who had turned his back on him and was just leaning over to Nami to hand her a drink and probably whisper some stupid compliments to her. Those legs really were damn long. He glanced up at them and felt heat staining his cheeks.

Suddenly, Sanji straightened up and turned his head to face him. Their eyes met and Zoro hurried to look elsewhere.

There was one more thing he thought about all the time. And that was the look on Sanji's face when he’d told him he had just used him.

* * *

The kitchen’s door was ajar. Dinner had been already a few hours ago and everyone had gone to sleep in the meantime. By now it was pitch black outside. Zoro stood in the dark corridor outside the kitchen, peering cautiously through the crack of the door, where bright light fell through.

Sanji stood at the stove, presumably preparing something for the next day. Zoro had a dull feeling in his stomach. He had been watching the cook all day, but somehow he seemed to have developed a sixth sense for it. Whenever their eyes met, he gave him an icy look. Not the best way to reconcile.

But he wasn’t a coward.

Softly, he pushed the door open. The scent of various spices rose in his nose. As he approached slowly, he noticed that the cook was humming softly to himself. He was wearing a cooking apron that the girls had given him once and was bobbing slowly from one foot to the other. A thin stream of smoke over his head announced that he was smoking.

He wanted to touch him.

He was standing right behind him now without him noticing. The cook's hair parted on the back of his neck, exposing a portion of his fair skin. Slowly, Zoro bent down to him, his breath touching his skin, and he saw the small hairs on Sanji’s neck as he tensed. Before he lost his courage, he kissed him gently, only a few inches below his hairline.

Sanji whirled around and kicked his legs away.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted at him.

"Not so loud, you'll wake the others!" Zoro had broken his fall with both hands. Sanji stood over him, his face red with anger.

"Are you crazy?" Sanji asked, though more quiet. "Get out of here!"

"I want to talk to you."

That seemed to baffle the cook for a moment, then he replied, "But I don’t want to talk to you." He took a few fierce drags on his cigarette.

"Don’t be childish," Zoro answered. That was apparently the wrong approach; Sanji bit his cigarette furiously and kicked at him again, he could barely dodge him by rolling to one side and then picking himself up a few feet away from him. Sanji had his leg raised threateningly. He didn’t seem to be joking.

"Do you think you can come over every time you wanna let out some steam? If you need it so much, find a hole in the wall!" he said. "I'd rather have no sex at all than to deal with you again."

Did he have to make it so hard? He was not good at apologies anyway, and maybe a small part of him had hoped the cook would just soften under his touch. Not even close.

"It’s as if you’re pretending you didn’t like it," he replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Sanji kicked him with his leg, but Zoro ducked. He was just about to reply, when another kick came and this time he didn’t manage to dodge and was hit with full force in the side and thrown against the wall.

If the cook wanted a fight, he could have it. He drew one of his swords, blocking the next attack.

Sanji's eyes flashed angrily at him. This was different from their usual fights which neither of them had ever taken particularly serious. Zoro loved their fights - he could let off some steam without having to worry about hurting the other and afterwards none of them had any bad thoughts.

But this was different. Sanji didn’t fight as usual, somehow more uncoordinated. It was easy for Zoro to block his kicks without even having to pull a second sword out of his scabbard. He tried to catch a glimpse of Sanji's face, but the cook whirled too fast around.

With a deliberate punch on the blunt side of his katana Sanji finally went down. Before he could regain his strength and attack him again, Zoro held him down with one hand on his neck and knelt over him. Breathing heavily, he held him tight, put his sword back and leaned down to him.

His heart was pounding as he whispered something in his ear.

In the next moment, the kitchen door slammed against the wall and he was torn off Sanji. Before he knew it, he stared into Luffy's unreadable face as he wrapped one of his rubber arms around him. Sanji got up and wanted to attack him again, but Luffy wrapped his other arm around him.

Tense, their captain looked back and forth between them.

"Answer me one question," he said softly. He glared first at Zoro, then at Sanji. "Are you still nakama?"

"Of course!" Zoro answered immediately. Sanji hesitated a moment too long. Luffy's face darkened.

"Zoro," he said to him. "You keep watch tonight."

Zoro nodded tensely and left the kitchen.

Were Sanji and him still nakama? He had answered without thinking, but what if Sanji didn’t think of him as a nakama anymore?

* * *

Zoro sat in the crow's nest for less than an hour when he heard someone climb up the ladder. Moments later, Sanji poked his head through the hatch in the floor. Their eyes met and to his surprise, he saw the cook turn red and then look down as he climbed all the way into the crow's nest. He closed the hatch behind him and collapsed next to Zoro without looking at him.

Zoro gave him a surprised look. Not too long ago he had done everything to avoid him and now he came to him voluntarily? Sanji's cheeks were still red, but he said nothing.

"Hey," Zoro said.

"Hey," Sanji repeated.

"What are you doing here?" Zoro noticed the cook clenching his hands.

"What you just said ... did I hear that correctly?"

"Tch. You’ll have to explain what you mean."

He knew exactly what the cook meant.

"Well what ... you whispered in my ear." Sanji was now red as a tomato.

"Well, what _did_ I whisper in your ear?" Zoro grinned. Even if they were on bad terms at the moment, he couldn’t miss this opportunity to tease him.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Sanji snapped, looking him in the face for the first time. Zoro took pity on him and decided to answer his question.

"You heard right," he said without looking at him. Sanji's eyes widened. For a moment it seemed he had lost his ability to speak.

"Then say it to my face," he demanded.

“Nope.”

“Aaah, you fucking-” Zoro grabbed his collar and kissed him. Sanji resisted only shortly, then kissed him back. Zoro parted from him and licked his lip.

"If you want me to say it again, you have to tell me first," he said with a grin. 

"What? No!"

"Suit yourself," Zoro teased and pulled him back to himself. He nibbled at the sensitive spot on Sanji's neck, then paused, suddenly remembering something. "Why did you hesitate earlier? When Luffy asked us if we were still nakama." He grabbed Sanji’s shoulder and forced him to look at him.

"Tch, it's not what you think. Luffy also misunderstood it and gave me a lecture just now."

"What else should I think if you hesitate?" Zoro grumbled. "What did you even have to think about? Or are we no longer friends?" He hurried through the last sentence.

"We are!" Sanji shook his head, as if he wanted to take his statement back immediately. "But ... maybe we're more than that." He squinted as if he feared Zoro's reaction.

Zoro now felt the heat creeping into his cheeks. At the same time he felt an incredible relief. It had taken all his courage to whisper these words to Sanji, but now it was easy for him to repeat them.  
He kissed him and Sanji opened his eyes in surprise.

"I want you," Zoro began, running his thumb over his half-open mouth, "and no one else."

Sanji didn’t need to answer. He wouldn’t have thought it possible, but somehow the cook managed to get even redder. Zoro grinned and leaned forward again to gently brush his lips over the cook's, grabbing his collar with one hand and pulling him closer, until Sanji was on his lap. He felt his growing excitement under the thin fabric of his pants.

Suddenly, he thought of the dream he’d had. He kissed Sanji under his ear and paused. He had already completely revealed himself to him. Should he risk it?

"What is it?" Sanji muttered in his ear, a hint of panic in his voice. "Don’t you want to?"

Zoro shook his head and rested his forehead on Sanji's shoulder.

"It's not that, I ..." he swallowed, "I'd just like to try something."

Sanji ran his fingers over his neck.

"And what?" Zoro didn’t look at him, but buried his face even deeper in Sanji's crook.

"I want to know ... how you felt ... when I took you," he mumbled into his neck. 

"What? I don’t understand you when you mumble like that," Sanji said and Zoro lifted his head a bit.

"I said I want to have sex with you!"

Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Well, what did you think what I was up to?"

"Tch, I mean the other way around! You know ..." Zoro became quiet again and pressed his face back into the crook of his neck. Sanji became silent. The hand on his neck had ceased to stroke him.

"You mean - you want me to-"

"Don’t say it!" Zoro's hands gripped harder at him. "If you don’t want it, it's okay."

Sanji didn’t answer. Instead, his hand began to stroke slow circles on his neck again. With his other hand, he moved gently over his back and then hooked it under his haramaki to pull it over his head with a flowing motion.

Zoro clung to his shirt. He wasn’t comfortable with the thought of what was about to happen, but he had suggested it and he would see it through.

Sanji's cool fingers had found their way under his top and stroked the top edge of his pants until they found the button. Zoro watched him open it with a short movement of his thumb, still resting his forehead on Sanji’s shoulder. Heat pooled in his stomach as Sanji's long fingers moved slowly over his abdomen and finally wandered under the hem of his pants and grasped his cock.

Zoro gritted his teeth to keep from making any sound and instead moved his hands to Sanji's pants. Meanwhile, Sanji was stroking him in a slow rhythm, which was the reason he needed a lot longer to open the button, but finally he succeeded and pulled the zipper down to free his hard cock. Sanji gasped softly as he closed his hand around it and he grinned. With his free hand, he grasped the back of the cook’s head and kissed him, Sanji's lips parting, and he felt a hot tongue slide into his mouth.

For a while, there were only the sounds of their stifled gasps and the soft rustling of their clothes. Then Sanji broke the silence.

"As awesome as it is to jerk each other off," he began, letting go of his cock to Zoro's disappointment, "didn’t you want to try something different?"

Zoro tensed.

"Okay," he said, but didn’t move. Sanji bit his lip.

"Um ... it would be best if you knelt in front of me, it will hurt less," he suggested, but Zoro just snorted as he laid on his back.

"Forget it, cook," he said, lifting his hips to free himself from his pants. He would never let himself be taken from behind, that was far too humiliating. Like this, he could at least see what Sanji was doing to him.

“As you will.”

The mood had slipped a bit as Sanji moistened two of his fingers, but the mere thought of what was about to happen left a strange knot of anticipation in Zoro's stomach behind. He watched the cook with half-closed eyes. Sanji looked nervous, lips tight, a look of deep concentration on his face. With one hand, he spread Zoro's cheeks apart. Zoro almost flinched at the first touch; it was unusual to be touched there. But what the cook could do, he could do better. Sanji gently massaged him with the tip of his finger, a worried expression on his face.

"Everything alright?" he asked, looking him straight in the eyes. Zoro immediately turned his gaze away.

"Tch, you’ve hardly started! I can take it, so hurry up!"

Sanji raised an eyebrow, then grinned.

"Alright, you don’t want it any other way," he said, pushing his entire finger in without warning.

Zoro needed all his willpower not to moan, but he couldn’t suppress a flinch. 

"Warned you," Sanji smirked, though he still looked worried.

"Stop chatting and keep going," Zoro grumbled, staring straight ahead at the dark sky. That was just a finger, he thought to himself. How bad could it be?

Sanji carefully pulled his finger out of him and proceeded to push it right back in, building up a slow but steady rhythm. Zoro put his arm over his face and tried to breathe calmly.

"Ready for more?" Sanji asked him.

"Don’t ask something so stupid," Zoro grumbled under his arm.

A moment later, he felt a second finger at his entrance pushing into him along with the other one.

"Relax, then it will be easier," Sanji advised him and spread his cheeks a little further apart.

"Are you an expert now or what?"

"I’ve more experience than you, mosshead. Or did you think it didn’t hurt with your size?"

Zoro grinned at the hidden compliment, but Sanji used that moment to push two fingers all the way in. He brushed against something that not only made him jerk violently, but also elicited a loud moan out of him.

"You like that, huh?" Sanji grinned.

"No, I-"

Sanji brushed the spot again and he moaned even louder. He bit his lower lip, absolutely shocked at himself. Sanji knew no mercy; again and again he deliberately rubbed over it and Zoro found it harder and harder to keep silent until he finally turned his head to one side and muffled his moans with his arm.

Sanji’s hot breath on his thighs’ skin was the only warning before he felt a hot wet tongue on the underside of his cock and then the warm cave of Sanji's mouth closing around his cock. His hips jerked up uncontrollably and Sanji had to remove both hands from his ass to keep him still. Sliding his mouth up and down his cock, tongue pressing against it, Sanji cupped his balls in one hand and kneaded them gently.

Zoro gripped Sanji's hair and urged him to take him deeper into his mouth, but Sanji snagged his hand and pushed it away. With a smacking sound, he let Zoro's cock glide out of his mouth, kissed the head and licked his entire length. Then he bit gently into the sensitive area between his thigh and his hips.

Zoro felt completely out of it. Dizzy, he felt Sanji pulling him closer and put his legs over his shoulders. Something big and hard pressed against his entrance and he tensed instinctively. Sanji leaned down to him, his cheeks flushing, and kissed him gently on the lips while he pushed deeper into him. Zoro tensed even more and gritted his teeth. That hurt like hell - the fingers might still have been good, especially as they were brushing against that one spot, but now he felt filled to the brim.

Sanji gasped in his face, his hot breath directly on his cheek.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Zoro clawed his hands into the wood beneath him. 

"Fucking no!"

"You have to relax. Believe me, it really gets better," the cook tried to reassure him. Zoro would have slapped him if he could; why did he suggest this? 

Sanji had stopped pushing into him and stroked the inside of his thighs.

"We don’t have to, if you don’t want to," he said. "It's okay if it hurts too much."

Zoro almost winced at these words. If it hurt too much? He had already suffered much more pain than this. If the cook could stand this, then he could, too!

"Tch ..." He clenched his teeth. "Don’t stop, curlybrow! It's ... just unfamiliar."

Sanji didn’t seem quite convinced, but nodded. Slowly, he kept pushing into him while Zoro concentrated on relaxing. To his astonishment, the more he relaxed his body, the more the pain subsided. Sanji put his forehead on his chest and muttered something.

"What?" Zoro muttered.

"You’re so hot ...", Sanji muttered again and Zoro felt the heat rising in his face.

"Don’t fuck with me, just get on with it!" he growled at him.

Sanji grinned at him, a strand of hair stuck to his forehead and pulled him even closer, until Zoro felt his hips against his ass. His legs still resting on the cook's shoulders, he leaned down to his thighs until they were at the same height as his face. Feeling very exposed and wanting to protest already, he felt the hard length in him being pulled out, only to be shoved back into him again. A groan escaped him and he closed his mouth, determined not to make a sound while Sanji fucked him.

It was a strange feeling, not directly uncomfortable, but unfamiliar. With each thrust, it hurt less, even if some slight pain remained. One of Sanji's long fingers pressed between their bodies as he wrapped his hand around his cock, thumb stroking his cock’s wet tip and smearing the liquid that had formed there. Zoro let out a small sound and he felt Sanji grinning.

"You don’t have to hold back, Marimo," he said.

"Shut up-"

Sanji used this moment to thrust deeper than before and Zoro felt so abruptly filled up that he couldn’t suppress a loud groan. Sanji didn’t give him a chance to regain his senses, but pulled his cock almost completely out of him, grabbing his hips and hitting home.

"Oh, god, please-" Zoro panted.

"As you will," Sanji grinned and thrust into him again and again, each time at a slightly different angle. It almost seemed as if he was looking for something. Suddenly, his cock brushed against the same spot as his fingers had done before and Zoro saw stars. When Sanji had touched him there a few minutes earlier, the sensation had been incredible, but now every other thrust struck him like lightning. His hands clawed at the wood beneath him. He knew he was loud, but he didn’t care anymore. Sanji covered his chest with wet kisses and bit his neck, thumb stroking the head of his cock and driving him crazy.

Zoro put his arm over his face, it was so embarrassing, but he just couldn’t help but reach out to the cook.

"Please-"

"Please what?" Sanji nipped gently at his neck and kissed up to his ear. Zoro shuddered as he put a kiss behind his ear and then took his earlobe in his mouth to suck on it.

"Please ... don’t hold back," Zoro muttered from under his arm. He was almost dizzy with pleasure.

Sanji didn’t hesitate, but got a hold on his hips and pulled him onto his lap, letting his cock slide almost completely out of him. Zoro peered down at him - Sanji's cheeks were flushed and his hair stood out in all directions, a thin film of sweat laying over his skin, his half-open shirt clinging to him. He still had his pants and shoes on with which he braced himself against the ground. Their eyes met and the corners of Sanji’s mouth quirked up.

Then he slowly pushed into him. Zoro’s tried to hold onto the hard wood beneath him, every attempt to preserve his honor failing because of the moans he couldn’t suppress. Sanji knew no mercy as he thrusted into him and Zoro enjoyed every second. His orgasm hit him completely unexpected when Sanji squeezed his thumb into the slit of his cock and he shouted once before he could stifle it. Sanji stiffened over him and suddenly he felt something hot splashing into him.

Still breathing fast, Sanji sank down and buried his face in Zoro's neck. Zoro closed his eyes. That had just been incredible. Had it also felt like this for Sanji? He was glad that the cook couldn’t see him right now. He wasn’t sure if he could look him in the eyes again without thinking about that evening.

"Sorry," Sanji murmured against his skin. Zoro froze.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to be much gentler to you. Softer. But I couldn’t hold myself back," he muttered with honest regret in his voice.

Zoro snorted and put his arms around the cook.

"I said I can take it," he replied. Sanji raised his head and looked at him.

"But-"

"Stop apologizing, you idiot! Do you think I would have let you do that if I didn’t like it?" he snarled. Sanji's eyes grew big.

"You liked it?" Zoro felt his face turn red. He grabbed Sanji's head and pushed him face first back into the crook of his neck.

"I won’t repeat myself."

Sanji said nothing, but Zoro felt a small kiss against his neck. He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Sanji hissed, fending off Zoro, who held him back with both arms.

The Flying Lamb had anchored at another island. The whole crew stood on the summer island’s white beach and watched them both with worried expressions on their faces. Luffy had pulled his straw hat deep into his face and looked serious.

"We made up with each other!" Sanji insisted, pulling the corners of Zoro's mouth up with both hands so it looked like he had a really scary smile. "You see? We’re nakama! Best friends! There’s no reason to leave us again!"

Luffy narrowed his eyes to slits and looked first at the swordsman, then at the cook, as if he was wondering if he was telling the truth.

"Hmmm," he finally said slowly. "I'm not sure," he said. "That's why we'll leave you here for a few days!" he announced and turned on his heel.

"What? No! "Sanji was about to run after him, but Zoro grabbed his wrist and held his mouth shut with his other hand.

"You’re right, Captain. A few days here will help us to better understand each other," he said seriously. Luffy nodded to him, then, to her horror, grabbed the entire crew and hurled himself back onto the ship, which had anchored about a hundred yards off the coast. Sanji broke away.

"What's that all about?" he shouted at him, but Zoro leaned forward and interrupted his tirade with a kiss. Sanji looked at him stunned.

"I think we should use the time," he grinned as he released Sanji's tie and slid it onto the sand. "So that in a few days we can show everyone how well we get on."

**Author's Note:**

> Pssstt.  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> Hey.  
> ...  
> ...  
> Hey you. *waves hand*  
> ...  
> ...  
> Please don't forget to comment. v3v


End file.
